In the prior art, there have been a number of devices for the purpose of attempting to vaporize the gasoline flowing from the carburetor to the intake manifold of an automotive type engine by supplying heat to the air-fuel mixture. Vaporizing of the gasoline in the air-fuel mixture has accomplished more efficient use of the gasoline and allows less consumption of gasoline for engine operation. In an automotive type engine, the miles of travel of the automobile per gallon of gasoline used has been significantly increased under certain conditions.
It has been found that, whereas a vaporizing device attached to the carburetor may cause substantially complete vaporization of the gasoline in the air-fuel mixture during mild summertime weather conditions, the vaporization of the gasoline becomes considerably less complete in such apparatus in frigid wintertime temperatures that may drop to -20.degree. F., or lower.